Ryoma Hoshi
Ryoma Hoshi (星 竜馬 Hoshi Ryōma) - jedna z postaci występujących w Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Ryoma nosi tytuł Superlicealnego Tenisisty. Jest członkiem Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Wygląd Ryoma to bardzo niska postać, która posiada czarne oczy, a na policzkach, rumieńce. Nosi czarną czapkę z dwoma rogami oraz wzorem dwóch niebieskich rakiet tenisowych. Jest ubrany w czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarno-niebieskie spodnie i brązowe buty, do których przyczepione są kajdanki. Osobowość Ryoma to poważna postać, która zachowuje się najspokojniej wśród reszty uczestników gry. Nie przerażają go morderstwa ani to, że sam może zostać rannym. Przez jego mroczną przeszłość jako zabójca, uważa siebie za mordercę, czyli osobę, do której inni nie powinni się zbliżać. Mimo, iż na ogół jest spokojny, potrafi on zagrozić albo nawet zabić ludzi, których uznaje, że na to zasłużyli. W trybie dodatkowym Danganronpa V3, jest podekscytowany pomysłem "zniszczenia" Nagito Komaedy. W przeszłości Ryoma uwielbiał zwierzęta, a także podchodził optymistycznie do wielu rzeczy, jednak stwierdza, iż aktualnie jest jedynie cieniem dawnego ja, które już nie istnieje. Pomimo tego, wciąż ma on słabość do zwierząt. Zgadza się on także na życzenie Kaede, mówiąc, że zaprzyjaźnienie się ze wszystkimi nie byłoby złym pomysłem. Niestety, Ryoma posiada tendencje do odpychania od siebie innych. Uważa, iż ludzie nie powinni się z nim przyjaźnić, ponieważ, jako morderca z wyrokiem śmierci, niedługo umrze, co może spowodować, że jego bliscy zostaliby obciążeni emocjonalnie, a on tego by nie chciał. Ufa uczniom, jednak nie waha się rzucić oskarżenia wobec innych, lecz kiedy te oskarżenia są nieprawidłowe, ten od razu przeprasza podejrzanego. Z powodu jego przeszłości, Ryoma wydaje się mieć depresję oraz myśli samobójcze, stwierdzając, że nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu, więc nie może się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić. Wierzy, iż bycie skazanym na śmierć robi z niego bezwartościową osobę, przez co bardzo chce umrzeć. W Rozdziale 1, zachęca innych, aby go zabili, dzięki czemu uciekną ze szkoły. Rantaro Amami udaje się go przekonać, że jest na odwrót, ale Ryoma wciąż się waha. Decyduje się znaleźć powód do życia, lecz dowiadując się, iż nie ma nikogo na zewnątrz, kto by się o niego martwił, porzuca te działania. Zdolności Superlicealny Tenisista Podobnie jak w przypadku innych uczniów, talent Ryomy został fabrycznie stworzony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Hoshi był znanym tenisistą. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Ryoma jest bardzo dobry w grze w tenisa. Historia Przed akcją gry Plan Gopher Planem Gopher nazwano fałszywe wspomnienia stworzone dla wszystkich uczestników zabójczej gry, które rzekomo wydarzyły się przed rozpoczęciem Morderczego Semestru. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego, i pozwolić im uciec. Ryoma oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić swoich rodzin, uciekli oni przed swoim wyznaczonym celem. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i starali się zapobiec Planu Gopher. W ten sposób po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci wybrańców. Plan Gopher został wcielony w życie gdy Ziemia została zniszczona. Ryoma i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym - prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Szczątek Rozpaczy Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz ogłasza, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Ryomę i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Ryoma nie posiada wspomnień z tego zdarzenia, gdyż został zamordowany, nim był w stanie je zdobyć przez Światło Wspomnień w Rozdziale 5. 'Prawdziwe zdarzenia' W rzeczywistości wspomnienia Ryomy o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa na potrzebę zabójczej gry - 53 sezonu Danganronpy - popularnego serialu telewizyjnego. Ryoma dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do wzięcia udziału w Grze. Hoshi oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymał on talent Superlicealnego Tenisisty. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Ryoma wraz z resztą Utalentowanych Więźniów weszła na teren Akademii jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Przeszłość Ryoma był wspaniałym tenisistą. Wygrywał on wiele meczy, dzięki czemu stał się sławny. Ryoma uczęszczał do Liceum Szczytu Mgły (霞ヶ丘高校). Posiadał on rodzinę, a także drugą połówkę. Jednak, zostali oni zamordowani przez mafię, a Hoshi zdecydował się zemścić. Zaczął on mordować członków pewnej organizacji przestępczej, poprzez uderzanie ich w głowę za pomocą stalowej piłki tenisowej, w wyniku czego wszyscy członkowie zostali zamordowani, a on otrzymał wyrok śmierci oraz tytuł Morderczego Tenisisty. Od dziecka kochał on zwierzęta, sam nawet miał kota. Niestety, musiał go zostawić, gdyż zabrano Hoshiego do więzienia. Przez utratę swoich najbliższych, Ryoma wierzył, że jego dawny ja nie istnieje, a sam nie posiada powodu do życia, stwierdzając, iż nawet jego ukochany kot o nim zapomniał. Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. 'Morderczy Szkolny Semestr' Ponieważ, nim przyszedł do Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów, Ryoma był w więzieniu, mówi on Kaede Akamatsu i Shuichiemu Saiharze, że Superlicealny Tenisista już nie istnieje. Czas mijał, jednak nikt nie miał zamiaru rozpocząć Morderczego Semestru. Lecz, jako iż Monokuma zagroził uczniom ich śmierciom, Ryoma zdecydował, że poświęci się, aby reszta mogła przetrwać, po czym uciekła z akademii. Powód, by żyć Kiedy Monokuma Kubs podały drugi motyw, MonoPad Ryomy się zapodział, a znalazła go Maki Harukawa. Hoshi ją odwiedził, prosząc, żeby ta oddała mu jego MonoPad. To był jedyny sposób, aby przywrócić swoją chęć do życia, ponieważ chciał wiedzieć, kto się o niego martwi. Patrząc na jego determinację, Maki nie miała innego wyboru jak oddać mu MonoPad. Ukazano, że nikt nie pojawił się na MonoPadzie Hoshiego, co oznaczało, iż nikt się o niego nie troszczył. To spowodowało, że Ryoma się załamał. Kirumi, która chciała wydostać się z akademii, zdecydowała się wybrać na swój cel Hoshiego, ponieważ uznawała go za najsłabszą osobę. Kirumi zaprosiła go do jego Pokoju Nauk, a ten się zgodził. W jego ostatnich chwilach, nie stawiał on żadnego oporu i był gotowy oddać swoje życie Kirumi. Przedstawiono, że początkowo, ciało Ryomy pływało w wielkim akwarium z piraniami, a kiedy je wypuszczono, te go zjadły. W rozprawie klasowej okazało się, iż Kirumi ogłuszyła Hoshiego, a później utopiła w zlewie. Relacje Rodzina Ryoma posiadał bardzo bliską mu rodzinę. Niestety, zostali oni zamordowani przez mafię. Pomścił ich śmierć poprzez zniszczenie całej mafii, lecz pod koniec, pozostał on sam jako skorupa dawnego ja. Kot Ryoma miał kota, którego niezwykle kochał. Jednak, kiedy stał się więźniem z wyrokiem śmierci, musiał go zostawić. Bardzo tęskni za swoim zwierzątkiem, lecz uważa, że ten już dawno o nim zapomniał. Ukochana Ryoma miał dziewczynę, którą nadzwyczaj kochał. Jednak, mafia zamordowała ją oraz jego rodzinę, a ten, w akcie zemsty pozbył się całej mafii i pozostał sam. Fantazja love hotel Ryomy ukazuje strach przed utratą swojego ukochanego, przez jego morderstwo lub cierpienie, spoglądając na egzekucję Hoshiego. Jako, że większość z tego utworzył Team Danganronpa, mogła ona nigdy nie istnieć. Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów Kirumi Tojo Wybrała ona Ryomę za swój cel, wierząc, że był on najsłabszą ze wszystkich osób. Kiedy powiedziała mu, aby przyszedł do jego Pokoju Nauki, Ryoma się nie wahał za nią podążyć i dobrowolnie się odwrócić, wyczuwając jej żądze mordu. Gdy go ogłuszyła, zakuła go, po czym utopiła. Ryoma wydawał się niezwykle szanować chęć do życia Kirumi, kiedy ten takiej nie miał. Cytaty *"Superlicealny Tenisista, Hoshi Ryoma już nie istnieje... Jestem... zwykłym cieniem mojej dawnej chwały." *"Dla osób, które desperacko trzymają się życia, to nie jest dobry czas na przejmowanie się swoimi wyborami." *"Żyć lub umrzeć... To zależy od was." *"Świat jest stworzony w taki sposób, że "ten, który pierwszy się odezwie, wygrywa". Prawda może być łatwo naruszona." *"Aby przywrócić pokręconą prawdę z powrotem do normalności, potrzebujesz większej siły niż ten, który ją przekręca..." Ciekawostki * Ze względu na jego głęboki głos, Ryoma jest nazywany przez fanów "Odwrotnym Bandaiem". * Ryoma kocha zwierzęta, a zwłaszcza koty. * Jest najniższym człowiekiem w całej serii. * Postać tenisisty została zainspirowana przez Ryomę Echizena z znanej serii Tennis no ōjisama. ** Ma takie same imie, co Echizen, czyli "Ryoma". ** Obie postacie są znanymi oraz utalentowanymi tensistami. ** W czasie gry, Ryoma ma swoją własną frazę "Mada mada dana" (まだまだだな dosł. Nie, jeszcze nie), która jest podobna do Echizena, "Mada mada dane" (まだまだだね dosł. Nie, jeszcze nie). * W ankiecie na najpopularniejszego ucznia Danganronpy V3 przez MyNavi, Ryoma zajął piętnaste miejsce. es:Ryoma Hoshi en:Ryoma Hoshi fr:Ryoma Hoshi Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek